


Hit send, I dare you

by Arandomwitch



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandomwitch/pseuds/Arandomwitch
Summary: M: I definitely know what I want as my currency… Your deepest, darkest fantasies. *insert evil laughter*B: …B: Evil laughter, seriously?M: Yeah like, muahahaha! Come on, play along. It certainly seemed like you wanted to play last night.Bonnibel is perpetually frustrated and texting with a sexy pianist lady is not helping.Bubbline





	1. Friday nights are for Chopin

**Author's Note:**

> I've just gotten into ready fanfiction again after abandoning reading anything that wasn't professional literature for too many years. And apparently, I've decided it was a good idea to contribute. This is written purely for fun and it's meant to be enjoyed as such.  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammatical, spelling or general life mistakes that I make.

Bonnibel was in a predicament of sorts. She squirmed in her chair while the exquisite notes of sound vibrated her whole body. She should have seen it coming. She's been feeling this peculiar feeling of redundant frustration for a few days. Like a well of energy inside her chest that just couldn't stop bugging her. She attributed it to hormones, after doing a little math in her head and realizing it was about that time in her cycle when she should be ovulating. She was walking around, ready to punch or fuck the next person who looked at her wrong, depending on the person of course.

With this mindset, the current situation has probably been a colossally terrible idea. Her cheeks felt hot, probably red as a tomato, no thanks to her pale skin, as she stared at those long, graceful fingers skid along the black and white keys.

A relaxing night of Chopin for making herself look more cultured, my ass. Not when she was horny and gay as hell, and the lead pianist was the object of her current darkest fantasies. Not that they were really dark or kinky. She exhaled loudly and rubbed her sweaty palms on the sides of her thighs. It has just been a hella long while since she last had any type of intimate contact with another human being, and apparently, she was deadly attracted to talented, musically inclined ladies.

Such talented hands, fuck. She gulped again and thumped her head back at the seat. She has been stalking this particular talented lady, Marceline was her name, for a while. She was friends with one of her acquaintances, from her job as a part-time teaching and lab work assistant at the university, Finn Mertens, a far too enthusiastic undergrad student, who just couldn't stop pestering her with unwanted attention when she held seminars for the students. She had seen her a couple of times at a local coffee shop, giant headphones over gorgeous black locks while working at a computer. Bonnibel liked to frequent there when she had free periods and she had no work at the lab, where she was working on her Ph.D. thesis. Reading science papers was much less dull in an environment with actual windows, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and friendly chatter in the background.

Marceline. As it turned out, was an all-around musical prodigy, as she worked for the local philharmonic orchestra, produced music and was the lead singer and bass player for her band. And as it turned out if that hadn't been enough to make Bonnibel literally fall from her chair at the coffee place, when she was doing the stalking, seated just a few tables from the apparently genius person, she was also drop-dead gorgeous and hot. Smoking hot. The kind of sexy, that made Bonnibel feel like she was a gross sweaty trucker guy, with inappropriate thoughts about slapping the woman's behind.

She shook herself. Internalized homophobia at herself was not helping, she reminded herself that she was allowed to think that women were sexy. She was not a gross trucker about to violate a woman, she scarcely had enough courage to talk to a girl she found attractive, never mind flirt with her. But tonight was different. She was spectating from afar, feeling deliciously frustrated, drunk with the movement of the pianist's hands, how her long hair flowed, even though it was pinned up in an elegant high ponytail. She indulged herself in an internal debate of which was sexier, the relaxed skinny jeans, worn band T-shirt and sneakers combination, Marceline usually wore to the coffee shop, or this impressive skin-tight red gown she was wearing right now. Who was she kidding, the latter was definitely what she was envisioning lying on the floor of her bedroom right now. The thin straps revealed patterns of flowers snaking up Marceline's left arm, from her elbow to her scapula. It flowed like water with the movements she made, while her hands danced on the huge piano. Bonnibel hadn't noticed the tattoos until today and she didn't know how the woman would possibly be more attractive, but she was.

The music suddenly stopped, the people around her applauding enthusiastically. She was apparently so out of it, she didn't notice it was time for the break. She was glad she came alone, and sincerely hoped nobody would notice her glowing, sweaty face. She stood up, tucked her pencil skirt in place and made it straight for the bar outside. She could get two drinks down in fifteen minutes and hoped it would calm her down for the second half of the performance.

After having downed two glasses of champagne, the bartender gave her an accusing look, because seriously, who feels the need to get drunk in the middle of Chopin, she stomped through to her seat and prepared herself for another forty-five minutes of self-torture.

At the end of the concert, she clapped with the crowd, until she couldn't feel her palms anymore. She would have howled if it was socially acceptable. As the people started clearing out of the giant concert hall, she stalled. She couldn't just go home… Not in her current state of angry frustration.

She had half a mind to keep drinking, get herself mind-blowingly drunk, maybe call her friends and let her frustrations out on some dancefloor, surrounded with anonymous bodies. Who knows, maybe an anonymous body would be willing to fuck her tonight. Or be fucked by her, she mused, as she took account of her almost violent mood. Deciding that she didn't care if the bartender was judging her for her poor life decisions, she plopped herself at a now half empty bar, ordering a gin tonic, and taking out her phone to text Lady-her roommate.

B: I'm half drunk at a piano concert, please tell me you'll take me clubbing tonight?

L: Oh Bonnie, I really want to take advantage of the rare occasion when you actually wanna go out, but I'm on a date, and it's going really well for a change…Pleaseeee, call Fionna or someone from the lab, and I'll write to you after the super fancy ass dinner that I'm currently thoroughly enjoying.

L: And girl, why are you drinking at a concerto? :O

B: Ok, definitely enjoy your fancy ass dinner. I might be having an existential crisis. I'm gonna call Fi. Laters :**

Bonnibel groaned. Even though Fionna was one of her oldest friends, they weren't as close lately, and she wasn't in the mood for rekindling old friendships and being awkwardly emotional tonight. She needed to feel in control, and that was hard for her around Fionna.

She heard booming laughter coming from behind her. Glancing away from her phone, she realized she was the only one left seated at the bar, two glasses of gin tonic in front of her. Spinning around she froze and snapped her head back to her drink. The source of the annoyingly loud laughter was none other than the talented finger lady, the source of her darkest fantasies for tonight, Marceline Abadeer. She was chatting with two men, two other orchestra members by the look of their uniform. And by the increasing loudness of their voices, they were coming nearer, until they were just behind her back, by the bar.

»Yo, Starcho! Two shots for me and Guy, as we're not going to be total lame-os tonight, since it is Friday night, and go out like normal people.« the woman's voice had a nice, raspy quality and she could hear a teasing smile behind her words. Not that she had the guts to turn around again, but continued staring at her drink like it had all the answers to the meaning of life.

»Some of us have kids that wake us up at ungodly morning hours, Marcy. And angry wives. Anyway, have fun for me guys. While you can!« one of the men said as she heard his footsteps pass her toward the exit.

»And then there was two.« said the other man, probably the one named Guy? »Unless we get totally lucky and this seemingly lonely lady wants to party it up with us?« she felt someone plop down on the bar stool to her right. She turned her gaze to him, her cheeks red as ever, noticing that he was definitely talking to her. He had shaggy brown hair, warm brown eyes and was grinning at her suggestively.

She chose to remain silent, offering him a small smile, feeling a little too flustered to react.

And then the bartender slipped her a third drink, »Just guessing here, but by the way you were hogging my bar, you are in need of a good night out. And our resident rock stars, Guy the supreme violinist and Marceline the piano queen are nothing if nor reliable.«

She felt someone take the seat to her left. Someone in a deliciously sexy red dress. She braved a look at the woman's face. She was wearing a lopsided smirk, but when she caught Bonnibel's eyes, hers widened a little, a surprised look on her beautiful features.

»Hey, I know you! You're the hot teacher Fin keeps blabbing about! I've seen you around Tree trunks cafe!« her tone was enthusiastic, and she didn't even flinch when she called her hot. Oh fuck, she just called her a hot teacher.

»I'm not a teacher! Just an assistant and a tutor to the undergrads at OOO uni.« she scowled and deliberately ignored that the girl called her hot, she probably couldn't be redder in the face if she tried. She didn't deal well with people aging her, and 'hot teacher', brought to mind images of ladies in their forties wielding pointing sticks that could also be used to spank somebody.

»You should definitely come party with us then! Maybe I'll call Finn so he can finally stop nagging me about you. I'm Marceline, by the way« she offered her a sly smirk again and her hand. Bonnibel didn't know what to do, but take those long fingers, and squeeze them carefully. The hand was rougher than she imagined.

»Bonnibel« she managed before the man on her right grabbed her hand and enthusiastically proclaimed himself as »Guy«.

»Look, I like Finn well enough, but he can be entirely over-enthusiastic and a little bit slow to grasp when someone is just not interested.« she grumbled and took a huge gulp of her drink. It burned down her throat as a warning sign, and she briefly had time to consider what the hell was she doing, turning down an invitation to actually get to know the girl of her fantasies.

»Oh, believe me, sister, I know.« Marceline laughed, »he tries his luck with every female that crosses his path, he even tried to shmooze me at some point, even though we've known each other since childhood, and I'm basically like his big sister.«

»So how about it Bonnibel, wanna let poor Starcho here close the bar and relocate somewhere a lot cooler?« Guy chimed in from her right.

Bonnibel looked at the bartender, who was watching them with an amused expression while wiping down glasses. »Where were you guys heading?« she asked carefully.

»We were gonna hit the Nightosphere, are ya down?« Guy laughed.

»Or is that not the scene for Uni assistants slash tutors?« Marceline teased from her left, bumping their shoulders.

Bonnibel was actually pretty familiar with the Nightosphere, it was one of the few joints in town that were not only LGBTQ friendly, hosting weekly rainbow parties, but also had music that wasn't only mindless thumping.

She laughed and chose not to retaliate »That would actually be the perfect afterparty for Chopin.« she giggled instead.

»I know, right?! I'm 100% positive Chopin would have been proud of us.« Marceline laughed that annoyingly loud laugh and stood up. »Come on, let's call a cab and boogie!«


	2. Friday nights are for whips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write a party it has a secret orgy happening somewhere backstage. Kids, don't go into dark rooms in nightclubs unless you really want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only is English not my first language, but I also haven't written anything even remotely essay like since high school. So, therefore I apologize.  
> My modern AU Marcy and Bonnie are a product of me reading basically every fanfiction available, so I may have gotten a little inspiration reading other people's work. A lot of inspiration actually. Hopefully no blatant plagiarism. This is just for fun, you peeps have real talent and I madly respect it.

As they stood outside the Philharmonic, Bonnibel already feeling very out of place, in her light pink trench coat, her two new acquaintances laughing at some inside joke, somehow managing to look a lot more punk and cool all of a sudden. It must have been the leather jackets. And Marceline suddenly had something around her neck, she was sure it wasn't there before, she basically burned the woman's image in her mind during the concert. It was a leather choker with a metal hoop in the front, she decided. Peculiar.

Bonnibel has never seen these many people waiting in front of the Nightosphere. It seemed that every single student from campus must have decided that tonight was a good night to go out. She wondered what was the occasion. Someone performing a concert maybe? She turned to Marceline and Guy as she exited the taxi, »There's no way we are getting in.« she sighed.

But Marceline just laughed and pushed her way forward through the crowd, while Guy took her hand and pulled her behind them.

»Marcy, Guy, how are ya?« the bulky security guy at the gate greeted them. »I knew you wouldn't miss the whips and chains event.«

Bonnibel reeled, the alcohol was catching up with her, she didn't know what was happening, because she was being led into the club, despite the angry protests of the people waiting in line behind her.

»Did we just jump the line?« she protested when they finally stopped in front of the dressing room, where they could deposit their coats. »And what  did he mean about the whips and chains?«

Guy took her pink coat and laughed at her, »Don't worry Bonnibel, we play here a lot, so we are entitled to a VIP treatment now and again.«

Marceline stood beside her shrugging off her leather jacket, »Look around Bonnie, people are here because whips and chains excite them.« she winked at her. Fucking winked. Bonnibel was flustered enough but still managed to take in her surroundings a bit better. Everyone was wearing latex. Latex and leather, harnesses, whips, chains. She saw a person wearing a freaking horse mask.

»Oh fuck.« she muttered to herself as Marceline pulled her toward the bar area. There was an actual booth marked VIP waiting for them. Bonnabel plopped herself down and self-consciously begun letting her pink hair down from a tight bun it was pinned in. »Since when do we even have events like this?« she asked Marceline.

The brunette smirked as she leaned back, »This actually the second one, the first one was last year. Remember Guy, that was a good night, no?« she laughed, as Guy blushed and withdrew his gaze. »And I heard that actually turned the second-floor dance floor into a dark room for tonight.« Guy blushed even more and suddenly stood up »I'll go get us drinks. Shots?« he looked at Bonnibel.

She nodded. »What is a dark room?« she asked as he walked away.

»Why don't you go up and check it out later? Maybe after a couple more shots.« the pianist grinned in a way that showed all her brilliant teeth. Bonnibel admired the stark contrast between the shining smile and Marceline's dark skin. »I'm sure Guy would love to go and give a tour just for you.«

Bonnibel raised her eyebrows. Even though she didn't know what that would entail, she had an active enough imagination and knew wingman moves when she saw them. »Unless Guy has the magical ability to turn into a lady, I wouldn't be interested.« She observed the other woman's reaction carefully. Her sharp black eyebrows shot up and her grin widened.

»Then we'll just have to find you one of those.«

Bonnibel shrugged. »The concert was amazing, by the way. I really enjoyed your performance.«

»Oh, and then she complimented me. Are you trying to seduce me, Bonnie?« the pianist leaned a bit closer, with a mocking smirk. »Because it really couldn't have been so amazing if it inspired you to drown your sorrows in alcohol the second it was over.«

Bonnibel didn't know if she was feeling embarrassed or angry. Definitely confused and frustrated, though. » It was incredible and wonderful. You are crazy talented. But you're right, it didn't really help me relieve certain work-related frustrations, so I decided to have a couple of drinks. And it's Bonnibel.« she added sternly.

Her speech and blatant ignoration of the seduction comment didn't falter the pianist's huge grin. »Well, thank you, Bonnie. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. About those frustrations though, I'm sure someone would be willing to lend you their whip. I heard that can be a good outlet.«

Bonnibel blushed furiously and thanked the universe that Guy was back, pushing two shot glasses in front of her. How did the pianist know she was definitely in the kind of mood that would warrant the use of whips? Or maybe ropes, she thought as she fantasized about wiping that self-satisfied smirk off the other woman's face.

»Cheers to Bonnibels first whips and chains party!« he brought his glass to Bonnibels with a clink. She didn't waste her time in drowning hers, even though it made her chough and feel slightly nauseous. The two bandmates started talking and laughing between themselves again, leaving Bonnibel to check her phone.

She had 3 texts from Lady.

L: This date is going so well I might bring him home.

L: I'm definitely bringing him home. On the first date. But he's so good at kissing.

L: Bonnie sorry to abandon you like this, I'll make it up to you, I swear :***

She sighed, there might be a boy in the apartment when she'll come home tonight. Couldn't have they gone to his place?

B: Ok, I'm drunk, but I'll probably be coming home soon, so you better be doing all the naughty stuff in your room!

She decided that there wasn't really any point in being either ignored or made fun off, by the sexy pianist lady. She should be going home, her angry mood be dammed, and at least get some sleep this weekend.

But said sexy pianist shoved the second drink in her hand, »Drink up, and then we're going dancing!«

She scowled but downed the shot anyway. Dancing is what she came here to do, and she wasn't one to turn down a gorgeous stranger, no matter how frustrated with the situation she felt.

Bonnie wasn't one to relinquish control very easily. But the right amount of alcohol, a dark room shining with colorful lights and fast music could make her forget everything. So she ignored everything around her and danced.

She was spinning, the room was spinning with her. Latex and leather everywhere. And there was Marceline. The gorgeous girl standing just out of her reach. Not standing, dancing. Her hips were swaying to the music, a lot calmer in demeanor than the bouncing heap of bodies around them. And she was watching Bonnibel, her dark eyes going all over her as she spun. The tight red gown didn't look out of place, not in the huge concert hall, not in the club filled with outfits fitted for a sex museum.

Bonnibel laughed with giddiness as her spinning came to a halt a lot closer to the other woman than she calculated. The dancing and alcohol had lifted her previous frustrations a little, but the dark look in Marcelines eyes, as she raked her eyes over her body and grabbed her arms, so her post spin momentum wouldn't cause her to fall, caused the feeling to bubble in her stomach again.

She stepped half a step forward, so she was closer to the other woman, and mimicked her slow movements, while their bodies pressed together. Marceline had said that she thought that she was hot, why not see if she really meant it? Things, like the possibility she was straight, didn't matter to her drunken brain. She grabbed the girl's waist as she gyrated her hips.

She wasn't sure if she was hearing things correctly over the music, but she could have sworn she heard Marceline growl and say »Fuck it« before she felt lips crashing on her own. Her drunken brain was reacting before she had time for thought, one hand remained at Marcelines waist, grabbing harder, while the other one went behind her neck, bringing her closer.

Bonnibel was finally in her element, her dark mood was allowed to manifest and fester with the most gorgeous outlet. She grabbed and pulled, licked, biting down on the other woman's lips more than once. Soon she disengaged from her lips, pulling on her ponytail in a way that uncovered her neck, before she sucked and bit there, covering her with sloppy kisses. Marceline moaned, honest to god moaned and then lightly pushed her away.

»Bonnibel.« she pleaded, chest heaving, eyes dazed. Her voice was raspy and deep, and hearing her name made Bonnibel want to tear off her dress right here and now. The other woman must have sensed her intentions, because she grabbed her hand and started pulling her off the dance floor, around a corner, up some stairs, down a hall. Bonnibel had no idea where she was, drunk and disoriented, but she also didn't care. As long as there was a pretty girl leading her somewhere they would maybe be a bit more alone.

That somewhere appeared to be a room or a hall, Bonnibel wasn't sure, but it didn't matter, because there was a mouth on hers and she advanced forward pressing the other woman against a wall. Her hands raked the sides of the sinful dress, pausing for a second, before roughly pressing against a breast. Fuck, she wasn't wearing a bra, Bonnibel thanked her lucky stars. She leaned back to look at Marceline. And what a pretty sight it was, her eyes were half closed, lips parted, all red and swollen. And she had an idea, grabbing the girl's collar by the metal ring, exposing her neck again. Whoever invented the choker trend was a genius, Bonnibel decided as she bit at the exposed skin. The other girl made sounds between a moan and a squeal, which prompted Bonnibel to press her right knee between the other girl's legs. Marceline's pelvis immediately moved against her, as her hands moved from their clutching position at her back to grab at her ass.

»I want to fuck you.« she said in Marceline's ear with a low voice that surprised herself. The other girl's knees buckled and she pressed herself even tighter against her knee, as she attacked her lips again.

»MARCYYY!« a male voice came shouting from somewhere near them. She found herself pushed away, stumbling a little, as their lips parted with a pop. A moment later a drunk looking Guy stumbled around the corner, a surprised smile on his lips.

»Well well, Marcy, I know this was your makeout spot, but I didn't expect you to steal my girl hot teacher here, with your womanly wiles. What about bro code, huh Marcy?«

»That doesn't count if the girl is gay, Guy.« Marceline spat angrily. »You're the one who's cockblocking me, here.« she added more quietly.

»Sorry to disturb,« he turned to Bonnibel, who tried patting her wildly disheveled hair down, »but I already puked twice, and as I'm crashing at your's tonight Marcy, I absolutely need to go home and lay down. Gone are the days when I could puke my guts out and keep drinking.«

»I really hate you right now, man. Go call a cab and wait for me outside.« she ordered and waited for him to wobble away.

Then she turned to Bonnibel, smirking again. »I would really want nothing more than to continue this, but I offered Guy a place to crash. So maybe you can text me?« she roamed through her purse and slipped something in Bonnibel's hand, then kissed her sweetly.

»Oh, ok.« Bonnibel gasped, suddenly frustrated again.

Marceline gave her the smirk and a wave. And then she was gone. She looked down in her hand, where there was now a business card.


	3. Successful first dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the beauty of reading is that you can use your own imagination to make the characters look like whatever you fancy, but nevertheless, I've included a sketch I did of our girl Bonnibel looking dejected :D

She woke up with the familiar feeling of a headache and nausea hitting her body like a ton of bricks. It has been a long while since her last giant hangover, long enough that she must have forgotten why she usually doesn't drink alcohol at all.

»A good way to fry your brain and liver, Bonnie.« she muttered to herself as she dragged her body out of bed into the bathroom. She could vaguely hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Male laughter. She groaned as she remembered that her roommate Lady must have had a date last night. A date that obviously went so good that she abandoned her, leaving her to fend for herself in the company of a seriously sexy pianist. She splashed her face with cold water, trying to remember how exactly it all went down, flashing memories of wet kisses, biting and hands roaming all over her body. Her breathing hitched, she must have attacked the other woman, maybe even leaving her little choice in the matter. How was she supposed to go to her favorite coffee shop to work now, without always being scared of bumping into her?

She attempted to brush her pink locks into a decent ponytail and put on a fresh pair of her favorite pink sweats. With a big breath in, to steady herself, she made it toward the kitchen.

Lady was sat at their kitchen island watching a tall, buff stranger work his way around pots and pans, giggling at something he must have said.

»Morning guys, I'm Bonnibel.« she gave the light brown haired guy a timid wave as she sat in a stool next to Lady.

»Good morning Bonnibel, I'm Jake.« he smiled awkwardly and then busied himself flipping pancakes.

»You look like hell Bonnie,« Lady laughed, »want some coffee?«

»Yeah, I've never been more hungover in my life.« she gratefully accepted a steaming cup of freshly made beverage.

»So I take it Fionna successfully took you out dancing?« she grinned as she looked he rover.

»Nah, actually I met some random people after the concert and ended up at the Nightosphere.« she confessed sheepishly.

»Seriously?« Lady squealed and then turned to Jake, »Bonnie never just meets random people and goes partying with them. She's the type to be at home reading research papers on a Friday night.«

»Hey man, that's not true. I've had my fair share of crazy nights, it's just that I've been crazy busy with my Ph.D. and lecturing position lately.« Bonnie pouted.

»You're doing a Ph.D.? That's cool, what about?« Jake asked politely.

»Genetics and bioengineering.« she answered quietly, not wanting to aggravate her headache by thinking about her research.

»That stuff is all gibberish to me. Science man, s'wonderful, but all so hard to understand. My brother, on the other hand, decided to take some classes in genetics this year, I don't even know why. He's more interested in space, like what kind of rocks and materials can be found there. Pancakes?« he offered a stack of delicious looking pancakes to Bonnibel.

»Yes please.« she gratefully took them, drowning them in syrup. She had a penchant for sweet things. She knew she should be limiting her sugar intake at least since her hips and breasts have kept getting fuller over the years. » Genetics is actually really helpful in space studies. I do some seminars and tutoring at the uni, maybe I know your brother. These are really delicious, thank you.« she munched on them happily.

»No problem, his name is Finn Mertens.« he smiled at her from behind his own stack of pancakes.

Bonnibel coughed, as a piece of pancake lodged itself in her airway. »No way, that's the second time in two days I've met someone who knows him… Yeah, I tutor him in genetics.« she said with watery eyes after a couple gulps of her coffee and a few taps on the back from a concerned looking Lady.

Jake's eyes went wide for a second, »You're hot teacher Bonnie!« he exclaimed with a laugh. »Haha, the kid won't shut up about you! He keeps getting on everyone's nerves about how smart and pretty you are!« Then his hand clasped around his mouth, »I probably shouldn't have said that. He would kill me.«

Bonnie giggled nervously, »I've noticed he has a crush on me. I've been trying to ignore him, unsuccessfully might I add, since I'm as gay as they come.« she smiled apologetically, trying to keep her breathing steady. Coming out kept being a gut-wrenching, arduous task, no matter how many times she's done it.

»Speaking off,« Lady mischievously chimed in, »your neck is covered with hickeys, that mysterious stranger from last night must have been something.«

Bonnie instinctively grabbed at her neck, panicking slightly. In her mind, she remembered herself doing most of the biting.

»Yes she was.« she admitted, »the hottest person I've ever met actually. I'm not even sure how or what happened, I was pretty out of it.«

»Wooohooo, good for you Bonnie. Good to hear we weren't the only ones who had fun last night, huh Jake?« she gave him a peck on the lips, while he flushed a blush that rivaled Bonnies. »Are you gonna meet her again?«

»I don't know if I ever got her contact.« she admitted. »And I don't know if we would even have anything to talk about, it was more the other stuff, you know.«

»Ha! Our Bonnie here is usually the typical U-HAUL lesbian, ready to adopt cats on the second date.« she explained to Jake, »but this one could very well be an acquaintance with benefits sort of situation then.«

»I don't know, I think it was more of a drunken night for experimenting sort of a thing, and she's actually straight.« she tried to mask the bitterness in her voice with a shrug.

By now they have eaten their pancakes and Jake had even done the dishes. Bonnie was sitting on the couch in the living room, scrolling her social media, feeling decidedly sorry for herself. Lady had said goodbye to Jake and the two even made plans for a second date the next day.

Lady plopped herself next to her, sighing happily, practically with little hearts in her eyes. »He can cook Bonnie!« she gushed, »and he's so nice, and the kissing, and the sex!«

Bonnie could help but feel happy and elated for her friend, so she gave her a little hug. »He seems awesome.« They stayed like that on the couch for a while, Bonnie silently battling with herself, her phone open on Marceline's official Instagram page, wondering if she should follow her. There was also a private page, but she was definitely to chicken to request a follow there.

»Bon, can I take some of your gum?« Lady asked because if there was something Bonnibel was known for, it was carrying around truckloads of bubblegum. It was even her nickname.

»Sure it's in my purse« she gestured toward the little silver bag, abandoned on the floor since she came home last night. Lady picked it up and rummaged through it.

»What's this?« she asked, pulling out a small white piece of paper. »Marceline Abadeer, musician, piano soloist, electrical bass player, music producer.« she read out loud.

Bonnibel dropped her phone in shock.

»No way Bonnie! This is your mysterious lady from last night? But you've been stalking her for a while!«

»Nooo, I- « Bonnie tried to get words out.

»Don't you lie to me! I've heard you obsessively listening to her youtube covers for weeks! Was she playing at the concerto last night?«

Bonnie nodded, there was no use trying to lie her way out of this one, shameful as it was.

»Oh ho ho, you've been a bad girl! And you somehow seduced her and got her business card!« Lady was practically squealing and bouncing up and down, »talk about being proactive!«

»She and her bandmate randomly invited me to go to the Nightosphere with them. I swear I didn't do anything! I mean except pounce her when I was drunk and had the chance.«

»I want to see if this lady is ah hot as you say she is! Show me some pictures!«

Bonnie reluctantly opened her laptop and went to Marceline Abadeers official Facebook page. There were already pictures from last night of her on the stage, performing, then standing in the delectable red dress, receiving flowers.

Lady scrolled a bit further, both looking at the pictures of her band, Marceline and the scream queens, where she was posed on a stage, with her red base, wearing slightly more casual, rocker clothing. »I can definitely see the appeal.« she finally judged, »If I wasn't 100% straight I would totally fall for her sexy cool look. Again, well done Bonnie!«

Bonnie quickly shut down her laptop, before she accidentally liked any pictures.

»So are you gonna call her, or what?«

»What?!« Bonnie grabbed at her phone at the same time Lady did.

»Yeah, or text her!« Lady emerged triumphantly with Bonnie's phone, extending her hands, out of the scientist's reach.

»Hell no. Firstly, it's been only a couple of hours, secondly, I don't even know if she likes me!« Bonnie whined and cursed her tall friends for being well, taller than her.

»She gave you her number and email address, I think it's safe to say she wants you to contact her.« Lady mused.

»I don't even remember her giving me this, maybe I stole it from her!« Bonnie didn't know where to turn her gaze, or how to avoid the issue. She knew Lady was an unyielding force of nature, that was going to push her out of her comfort zone.

»Come on Bon, you gotta be brave and at least try to talk to her! She's like your dream girl, and you managed to snag her last night. No use in ghosting her now, is it?«

»You're right, Lady. I'm going to text her something, if nothing else, to put the ball in her court.« she sighed, defeated.

»Awesome.« she was reading a text on her phone, »see, there's a man who doesn't waste any time, Jake's already texting me!« she bounced on the couch again, making Bonnie slightly nauseous again. »Apparently Finn is saying hi to you, and they are playing video games at their friend's house.«

»Mmmm« mumbled Bonnie, already anxiously trying to compose a text for Marceline.

 

\----------------------meanwhile------------------------------------------------

 

Marceline was splayed sideways on her favorite cushioned club chair. Her long hair was touching the floor as she watched the boys play video games. Luckily she didn't have any rehearsals today before the band had a gig in the evening. She was feeling yesterday's hangover, even though she wasn't even that drunk. It was the lack of sleep, combined with a different set of aches and pains. She smiled at herself, as she rubbed at her bruised neck, hidden under a black scarf. If she had known that the cute girl, who liked to douse herself in pink, would be this wild, she would have talked to her ages ago. Marceline noticed her at Tree trunks cafe, after Finn pointed her out, harboring a huge crush of course. He had a thing for unattainable girls. Getting the girl had to be a quest in itself, a whole adventure, or else he didn't even notice them.

»I get to go first because you got laid last night!« Finn shouted at Jake, swinging his controller in his direction.

»Yeah man, I can't believe you got lucky on a first date. I've had such a bad streak lately, even Marcy's now stealing my thunder.« Guy pouted from the far end of the couch, where the three boys were sitting.

»What do you mean, Marcy's the best wingman/woman!« Jake laughed, a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth, while he watched the TV screen, furiously pressing buttons on the controller.

»Not until she steals your girl, she's not!« Guy argued.

Marcy growled from her reclined position, »Listen dude, we already went over this, I didn't steal her, you never even had a chance, she was gay as rainbows, and obviously totally into me!«

As Guy sulked, losing the game once again, Jake made a hmmm sound. »So what did the chick look like, to have you two fighting over her like two preschoolers in a candy shop?«

»Sooo pretty. You know, all freckles, and dat ass in the damn pencil skirt, right Marceline?« Guy sighed, with stars in his eyes.

Marceline gulped and quietly nodded, pausing to think if maybe she should stir the conversation away from this particular topic with Finn present.

»All cute with her pink hair…« Guy continued.

»Noooo way dude!« Jake's eyes widened as he forgot about the game they were playing, because there was nothing Jake appreciated more than good gossip. Aside from maybe good food.

»Fucking cheese balls.« swore Marceline quietly, as she watched for Finn's reaction. But he was just watching the scene unfold with wide eyes, not understanding what was happening.

Jake chuckled turning around dramatically, to make sure everyone was watching him. »So you know my incredibly gorgeous, hot and awesome date from last night, Lady, who I think I'm gonna marry in the future?« he asked, probably rhetorically, because nobody had met Lady yet. »She has a certain roommate, that I had the pleasure of meeting this morning after I made my lady pancakes. A roommate with pink hair, that apparently had a drunken romantic escapade last night.«

Marceline tried sitting up in her chair but ended up tumbling to the floor, rather ungracefully. »No., « she said, looking at Jakes glowing face incredulously.

»Oh yes.« he nodded, »and she is a brainiac scientist, teaching genetics at Ooo uni, by the name of Bonnibel.« he added after a dramatic pause, looking directly at his brother.

Fin gasped and looked at Marceline accusingly, »My Bonnie is not a lesbian.«

»Finn, maybe that was another Bonnie with pink hair, all the girls are dying their hair these days.« she tried, picking herself off the floor.

»Oh no, she's definitely the same one.« Jake said, not fazed by his brother's distress. »She said that she knows you, and it's definitely not gonna happen, because she's as lesbian as they come. But at least now you know why she keeps ignoring you, dude!« Jake tapped his brother on the shoulder reassuringly.

»But Marcy, you're not gonna keep seeing her, that would be weird, right?« he turned to Marceline with his pleading puppy eyes. There were a few things Marcy couldn't turn down in life, Finn's giant, baby blue puppy eyes were one of them.

»Yeah, chill your rocket ships, I don't even have her number.« she muttered, dragging her hands through her hair. She regretted this particular promise, as soon as she said it. She knew she gave the girl her business card, and if she contacted her, there will be no way she would just ignore her. Not after the hottest damn makeout session of her life. And she's had quite a bit of practice. Nobody so far has left her so wet and aching for more. She was already devising a plan for casually bumping into the girl at the cafe, a few minutes ago for Glob's sake.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was an unknown number. She sat down on the chair, making sure she was turned away from the boys so nobody could see her screen.

_Unknown: Hey Marceline, it's Bonnibel. We met last night, and I found your business card in my purse, so I'm not sure if that means you want to conduct some sort of business with me –or? Xx, Bonnibel_

Daaaamn, she was already a liar. Now she definitely had the girl's number. And very conflicted as to how to proceed. She took a few deep breaths, her heart was hammering in her chest, the slight dirty subtext of the message was already making her worked up. She needed this kind of excitement in her life, right? Screw young Finns feelings, even though he was like her brother, she also deserved to have some fun in her life.

She decided she can answer the text a bit later, it was time to get ready for her gig and start to undermine yesterday's hangover with a cold beer that had her name on it.

______________________________________

_M: If you conduct your business the way you handled me last night, I'm definitely down for it. The world is in dire need of more assertive women like yourself ;)_

_B: Is business a parable for sex? What would the currency be then?_

_M: I definitely know what I want as my currency… Your deepest, darkest fantasies. *insert evil laughter*_

_B: …_

_B: Evil laughter, seriously?_

_M: Yeah like, muahahaha! Come on, play along. It certainly seemed like you wanted to play last night._

_B: Fantasies then. You mean like the fact that I'm always desperately fantasizing about eating candy?_

_M: Oh, common Bonnibel, dish! Unless it's one of those candy panties, this isn't what I meant._

Marceline was sitting in the backseat of a taxi, staring at her phone chuckling to herself quietly. Those couple of beers she's had have definitely helped with finding what words she wanted to say to the girl from last night. The only downside was that she had to read every text three times over, to make sure her drunken brain hasn't written something illegible.

»What are you giggling about back there?« Keila asked from the front seat.

»Hey man, I don't giggle. Giggling is for prissy pink princesses.«

Keila snorted, »Oh ok, miss I'm too punk-rock for giggling, Guy told me that prissy pink princess is apparently your new type.«

»That huge gossiping baby. Got his little man feelings hurt, now he's all up in my biz about it.« Marceline pouted at her friend.

»No, but seriously Marce, what was that yesterday?«

»I don't know, Keila. It was fun, she seemed like a nice stuck up person to drag along to a kinky party, just for the laughs, ya know? And then she said she was into women and we started making out, as it turns out she wasn't uptight and prim at all. Like at all.« she dragged the last word and waved her hands to get her point across.

Keila leaned back from the front of the car to face her better, »Do you like her?« she asked, a slightly horrified expression on her face.

»Not like that.« she waved her hands again, suddenly apprehensive. »But I'm single as fuck, and she was a fun time, that I wouldn't mind repeating.« she then shrugged. The other girl huffed, apparently not pleased at Marceline's taste in women.

»I thought you would be more into like – feminist women of color, not some boring pink haired, privileged basic white girl. I bet she only drinks those pink sugary coffee drinks, that don't even have caffeine in them.«

»So basically yourself? Common Keila, you haven't even seen her, I don't know her at all, be the better person and don't immediately judge. You're being a judgety judge and you've passed only like, what? Two exams since you started law school last year?«

»Yeah, yeah.« Keila retaliated, focusing on giving the driver instructions on where to drop them off.


	4. Poodles are also from Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie is distracted, Schwabl and Finn are besties and Marceline definitely dares to hit that send button.

[](https://ibb.co/JsBMrY9)   
  


Bonnibel was sitting in the lab, nervously fiddling with tubes containing her bacterial isolate. It was mindless behavior, her thoughts were spinning in a dangerous circle of anxiety and excitement about the new arrangement her relationship with the gorgeous musician seemed to have taken. She has never been one for expressing herself well in written form. She could do public speaking, she could lecture, what she most certainly couldn't do was write about something as intimate as sex. Especially with a complete stranger. Right?

She has previously found it crude and unnecessary for her intimate relationships. The thought of her words or even pictures floating in cyber-space, where any idiot with enough knowledge in computers could find them and use them against her. It was very off-putting. But she still sat there, swallowing all her previous beliefs, because she hasn't felt this alive and excited in, well, ever.

She deliberately left her phone in the lockers outside the lab, not wanting the distraction. And what a distraction it still was, burning at her mind, through three closed doors. It was a devastating feeling of not being in control of the situation. She didn't know what it meant, the suggestive texts, and she sure as hell didn't know what she wanted it to mean. Marceline might as well be in this sort of a relationship with lots of people. That thought made Bonnibel a little sick to her stomach. Somehow that would make Bonnie feel like even more of a pervert.

They have been texting on and off for around two weeks now, and oh boy, was she out of her comfort zone. All the way out, on the other side of the planet. She now knew things about her favorite musician that always ate at her. She would be in the middle of conducting an experiment, and bam, there was a thought about how Marceline liked to be called a good girl. And made her squirm in her seat, since who was she to deny her the praise, is she would indeed be a good girl.

And how in retaliation Bonnibel admitted that she always took weird delight in being called a princess since it implied authority, but also a certain helplessness.

She sighed and gathered her papers. It was no use avoiding her phone anymore since it was time to give a lecture on bacterial genomics to the first years.

Of course, she had to have looked at her phone, instead of ignoring it until after her lecture. There were no new messages and she didn't know what worse, there being a correspondence, or the constant expectation that there is one coming. She groaned as she loaded her powerpoint presentation on the classroom computer and watched the room slowly become filled with students.

There was no way she could muster the mental power to explain gene transmutation principles of E.Coli to the barely attentive crowd before her. Her head was whirling with intrusive images of the attractive musician, that kept texting her suggestive messages. Images of how she would look like naked, splayed beneath her, maybe her hands would be bound above her…

Bonnibel shook her head and started handing out copies of a spreadsheet, that was supposed to be homework, but she opted for the less mentally jarring job of helping the students to fill them out during the lecture.

»Try to answer the questions by yourselves, and then we'll go through them together at the end so I can explain if you have any uncertainties.« she plopped herself back at her desk, her intention maybe being able to grade some essays instead.

She got through a decent pile, most of which were only marginally offensive and partly plagiarised. She considered it a success. With a sigh and a stretch, she looked up and twitched as she heard a familiar buzzing sound. Somehow she didn't expect her phone's screen lighting up in the middle of the lecture. She didn't even think for a second before grabbing it and reading the message.

M: Speaking of talking dirty, I know you've said most stuff is too distasteful for you, but I still think there must be some things you'd be into.

Bonnibel gulped. She had been thinking about what she liked a lot lately. Even doing some research in the matters of human sexuality and what other people deemed as turn-ons. She had to tread some pretty kinky waters, which made her realize that her own desires were mostly pretty vanilla and not that weird at all. She could reveal a bit more of herself, right? Especially if it meant that Marceline was willing to reciprocate.

B: You know how my family is from Germany?

M: Nah, I didn't know that. Is it gonna be some weird bratwurst stuff? I had to google german hot dogs, this conversation is making me so much more knowledgable :D

B: Haha, omg no! Ew. I wouldn't mind some Sachertorte, though ;) But, I was thinking more like if someone would speak dirty to me in German. I always thought that would be interesting.

M: Oh well, I'm not that knowledgeable (look at me using big words, though). I know absolutely zero German. Had to google what Sachertorte was, It looks absolutely delicious :D

Bonnie sighed. What she wanted to suggest, was that she could take Marceline out for some cake, if she'd like that. She wanted to ask her out on a date. But in her mind, she was absolutely certain that this would be crossing some boundaries, that the other girl had set in regards to their current relationship. Strictly fun, sexy and absolutely noncommitting. She has also convinced herself that the pianist was, in fact, using texting as a safe way to explore her sexuality. That would probably turn out was straight. At least that is how it usually went when girls wanted to experiment with her. It's why she had to mend a broken heart after falling for many a good friend in college.

B: What about you? Any fantasies you want to share?

There was suddenly a lot of noise in the lecture hall, as the students started leaving. Checking her watch Bonnibel realized that it was time for the lecture to end, and she basically forgot to do her work. She groaned and dejectedly glared at no one in particular when a backpack landed on her desk.

»Hey, PB!« an excited, tall blonde greeted her with a face-splitting smile.

»Excuse me? PB?« She raised her eyebrows, quickly tucking her phone out of view.

»Yeah, it's short for Professor Bonnibel.« Finn Mertens kept smiling, as she stood up and started gathering her things, planning to make a quick escape.

»I'm not a professor, Finn.« she frowned at him. But apparently, he was a man on a mission, suddenly waving the spreadsheet in front of her, »I kind of need some help with these answers. And I've been reading on those bacteria that can survive, like, totally extreme environments and wanted to ask you about how that works with their genetics and stuff.«

Bonnibel flushed bright red. There was no way she could deny a student, even if it was Finn, academic help. She felt bad for ignoring the students for the whole lecture and she wanted to go to bed at night with a clean conscience.

»Um, yeah, sure. I have a few papers to read for my dissertation, but we can go through any questions that you may have before that.«

Finn smiled almost sheepishly, »Yeah, now would be great. Don't you usually work at Tree trunk's cafe? Because I kind of have to pick up something from a friend there, and I thought we could talk genetics on the way there?« He finished rubbing his hands together sheepishly.

Her first reflex was to shut him down immediately. But her guilt about foregoing her work with the class made her reconsider. She was actually going to go there anyway, so what was the harm if they went together?

It was a nice autumn day outside, warm sunshine illuminating the colorful rows of trees as the walked through the campus. It was a surprisingly comfortable conversation. Finn asked her some questions about his interests and as she tried her best to answer, he genuinely looked excited to hear everything she had to say. She was more used to people only half listening to her when she tried to explain science. By the time they reached the cafe, she was certain she had misjudged him in the past. He may be enthusiastic, but he was also incredibly laid back, fun and engaging in a conversation.

They walked in, slightly windswept, Bonnie still laughing at a joke Finn has made some moments earlier. Her eyes immediately locked with dark brown ones, their owner sitting at her usual spot by the window. She felt the world go in slow motion as Finn quickly made his way to the woman, who was removing her giant headphones, with a slight scowl on her face.

»Dude, you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!« she said angrily, standing up from her seat. »I had to let Schwabl let his whore ass lick every person in here.«

Bonnibel was just standing there, possibly very red in the face, fiddling with the sleeves of her coat, as she felt something wet graze her fingers. She looked down, a fluffy off-white pile of fur was licking at her, bouncing excitedly. She decided to kneel, petting its head, while it wagged its tail gleefully.

»You see what I mean, Schwabl! Stop whoring yourself around!« Marceline stepped toward her, kneeling beside her. »Or maybe he also wants someone to talk to him in German, don't you Schwabs.« the woman winked at her, while the dog turned on its back, readily accepting belly rubs.

»Oh hey, Marceline.« Bonnie managed to mumble, as she felt her ears light up from all the blood that was suddenly there. She knew she should have kept avoiding the cafe, texting was on thing, but having the stunning musician before her in the flesh was quickly proving to be too much.

»This guy is yours?« she asked after clearing her throat. There was no need to make this awkward.

»Yup, I was just turning him over to Finn for a week, because I have some shows out of town. And Jake is to busy with his new job and girlfriend.« she smiled, still affectionately rubbing the dog's belly.

They both slowly stood up, Marceline handing the leash over to Finn. »You better not let him eat cereal out of the box again, man.« she narrowed her eyes at the tall blonde.

»That was an accident! And it's not like I can blame him, those Cheerios are bomb, dude!« he grinned »We're gonna have so much fun! We'll go out running and I'll teach you how to go through the obstacle course.« he told the dog, petting its back.

»You do that.« Marceline flipped her messy ponytail of long jet-black locks over her shoulder. »Maybe then he'll be less of a lazy butt.«

»I think I'm gonna get myself some coffee to go since I've gotta jet. Can I order something for you guys?« The dark haired woman asked, while Finn took her previous seat, still preoccupied with Schwabl.

»I could go for a protein shake. Banana peanut butter, por favor.« he smiled at Marceline, while Scwabl tried climbing onto his lap. Bonnibel definitely saw why Marceline would choose the cheerful student as a dog sitter.

»I'll get a coffee too and something to eat. I better go see which sandwiches they have left.« she made her way to the counter, Marceline right at her heels.

»Bonnie darling, nice to see you. What can I get you lovely gals?« the owner, Miss Trunks, smiled at them tiredly. She seemed a little anxious, probably due to her working alone on a busy afternoon.

»Hi, Miss Trunks. I'll have the usual, and a fire kingdom sandwich, please.« she smiled back, before turning to Marceline, expecting her to order next.

There was an impish smirk playing on her lips, »A peanut butter and banana protein shake and a black coffee to go, please.« she added, while the owner nodded, already starting the coffee machine in hurried movements behind the counter.

Unexpectedly, Marceline took Bonnie's right hand, tugging her along the counter, to a little station where one would usually wait for their coffee. It was behind a little wall, right out of view from the rest of the room, filled with packets of sugar and other trinkets to adorn one's coffee with.

It almost seemed she just wanted to come here to wait for her drink. Almost, if only she wasn't looking around too see if anyone was watching them, and then when Miss Trunks ducked into the kitchen to prepare the protein shake, she stepped close to Bonnie, placing her hands on either side of the counter behind her, effectively trapping her.

Even though her breathing hitched, her heart beating itself out of her chest, she tried to play it cool and raised her eyebrows, looking the other woman directly in the eyes. »Yes?« she then asked.

»It seems that I owe you a fantasy.« she whispered, leaning closer, so her lips were millimeters away from Bonnie's ear, causing her body to shiver.

»Mhm, « Bonnie managed, inching her body forward, so their fronts were almost touching. She was basically shaking, heat surging through her entire body, pooling in her lower abdomen, even though this encounter lasted mere moments.

»I've been thinking about this a lot,« Marceline continued, her lips actually making contact with Bonnie's ear, nipping very lightly. »I really want to have sex at the Philharmonic. Somewhere where there is a possibility someone might find us.«

The shorter woman tried to quiet her moan, the sensation from the nips at her ear and their bodies pressing together, after a few days of straight up sexting, was making her approach her edge with lightning speed. Her body threatened to implode at the slightest of touches.

Find us. It resonated in her brain. So the absolutely gorgeous woman in front of her, in her giant headphones, skinny jeans and a band T-shirt really wanted to have sex with her?

»Err -well, I do think it's incredibly hot when you play.« she stammered with a  grin, pressing their bodies together.

A loud sound came from the other side of the counter, making Marceline jump back, face red and flustered, nowhere as confident looking as before.

»Your order darlings.« Miss Trunks pushed a plater with their drinks and Bonnie's sandwich toward them. Bonnie accepted it, slipping her some money quickly, waving Marceline off, when she tried to protest, rather pushing the platter in her hands. »Thanks, Miss TT« she smiled as innocently as she could because the older woman was giving her a knowing smirk.

When she approached their table, Marceline had her face pressed to Schwabl's, probably saying her goodbyes.

»Bye, buddy, you can be a bad boy with uncle Finn.« she mused, before standing and pulling on a jacket. »See ya later, guys. Oh and Bonnie, nice drink.« she grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth, waving them goodbye and stepping outside.

Bonnie stared behind her with wide eyes, feeling everything from frustrated, turned on, and confused in an onslaught of emotion. Her eyes fell to her coffee. It was a pumpkin spice cappuccino with rainbow sprinkles. Her face went even pinker with embarrassment. She didn't expect them to notice her odd choice for a drink. She liked colorful sweet things, and her philosophy was that everything tasted better with sprinkles.

She sat, her shoulders slumping down, covering her face with her hands.

»So you and Marcy, huh?« Finn asked, with an unreadable expression.

»What?« she asked in a high-pitched voice, peering between her fingers, feeling incredibly foolish. She wasn't prepared to handle any of this right now.

»Yeah, well, she's like my sister, Jake and I have been friends with her since we were tiny. And now Jake is basically betrothed to your roommate, so this makes you family by extension, right? What I mean is that it's nice that you like her, even if it's a little incesty.« his face was completely serious, eyes nervously flicking to the table and back to Bonnie, »Well, maybe just from my perspective. Anyway, Marcy deserves someone nice like you, her taste in partners hasn't been exactly sensible. Especially the girls she brings home sometimes are usually a little unstable.«

Bonnibel slowly removed her hands from her face, watching the young man talk with her mouth slightly open. Her brain, brilliant as it usually was, had trouble processing his ramblings. There was a fluffy head between her knees, so she started petting the dog mindlessly, hoping it would help calm her down.

»So Marceline definitely likes girls?« she asked, choosing to ignore that he called her incesty. They weren't even the same race for Glob's sake.

»Um yeah.« he rolled his eyes, »I don't think she would be that all over you if she wasn't.«

»We spoke, only like twice.« Bonnie admitted, one-handedly petting the dog, and taking a sip of the coffee with the other.

Finn shrugged, still smiling at her. »She likes to think she hides it well, but I'm pretty sure she's way into you.«

Bonnibel frowned and started eating her sandwich to distract herself. Why would Finn Mertens, who was asking her out every time they saw each other a few weeks ago, now be telling her how into her his friend was? It didn't make sense, so she decided it wasn't reliable information. Definitely not enough to already start formulating a plan in her head. Nope, definitely not.

»So you like spicy stuff, yeah?« he asked, making Bonnibel choke on a bite of bread. »This is the fire kingdom sandwich, right?«

She kept coughing, tears in her eyes, she would have growled with frustration if her windpipe wasn't full of food. This was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few lessons hidden in the moral of this story, the most important one being that if a girl is sexting you, kissing you and being all around into you, she's most likely into you. Don't be a Bonnie, if you're confused just ask her if she likes you!  
> And if you want to drink basic white girl drinks, with sprinkles, you do it girl! Always be unapologetically you!  
> P.s. I've just realized that Sacher cake is from Austria. Whops, but I like it, Bonnie likes it and Marcy doesn't know shit 😁


	5. This concert has a finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through Bonnibel's journey, hope it was a fun one.

Two weeks went by before she had enough courage to go through with the plan. Two weeks of suggestive texts and absolutely no incidental run-ins at the cafe, so safe to say she was full to the brim with bottled up frustration. If someone would have asked her before, she would have claimed to be brilliant at planning. Now, in her desperation, she was moderately proficient at best. Possibly on her way to incompetent.

Bonnibel knew this was probably a bad idea. She drew a few deep breaths of the cold fresh air looking at the magnificent theatre building in front of her. Not just a bad idea, an act of bad, even illicit intentions. But she couldn't take it any longer. She needed some semblance of control back in her life. So she drew a final breath and started climbing the stairs to go see the Rachmaninov piano concerto no. 2, performed by Marceline Abadeer.

She made sure she got tickets that put her right in front of the stage, even though she had to pay a small fortune for them. She sat in her seat, radiating furious determination, surrounded mostly by elderly couples. They definitely noticed the lonely, young pink haired woman, wearing an aggressively magenta colored off the shoulder dress. But tonight she didn't want to blend in the crowd, she came here with the hopes of the lead pianist noticing her.

The lights went off in the concert hall, only the stage remaining well lit. The crowd applauded, as the conductor and the main pianist walked out, hand in hand, taking their respective places amongst the other members of the orchestra. The virtuosa looked absolutely magnificent. This time she opted for a black pantsuit, killer red heels, and an elegant ponytail. Bonnibel couldn't take her eyes off her. Her fingers skitted over the keys gracefully, her body flowed with the music, and Bonnibel was sitting with feelings of awe and frustration, just as she has a month ago. The colossal mistake in her plan was evident immediately. There was no way the dark-haired pianist was going to see her with the stage lights shining in her eyes.

Nevertheless, she tried to enjoy the music. It wasn't the sort of melody that would make her sleepy, as a lot of classical music did. It was flowing, but stern. I held her attention, leaving her mesmerized. By the time the music died down and the public went for a booming applause, Bonnibel was feeling a lot calmer. The lights flickered on and she blinked as she watched the stage.

The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion. Her eyes were on the gorgeous musician, as she slowly stood from her grand piano, her face in a dazzling smile, as her eyes finally drifted along her audience. Bonnibel knew the exact moment those dark eyes found her because the smile faltered with surprise and maybe insecurity for a moment. She made a show of grinning triumphantly, as the musician's cheeks colored a dark red. So maybe she wasn't as cool and unbothered as she appeared in her texts.

This has been Bonnibel's move. She hadn't really thought through about what she should do next. She was fishing for a reaction and there definitely was one, but was it enough? She pondered, as the people slowly left the concert hall to stretch their limbs, before the second part of the concert. She was one of the last to exit the hall, undecided if another text, one that would disclose her intentions tonight more clearly, was in order.

Her thoughts of appropriate etiquette for such occasions were driven to an abrupt halt as she recognized a familiar suit-clad silhouette leaning against a nearby wall. She wondered if the people casually strolling by to get to the bar in time noticed the star pianist, just hanging at the edge of the room. She picked up her pace and confronted the object of her desires.

Said object was showing no more signs of weakness or surprise as her dark eyes lazily took in Bonnibel's outfit. »If it isn't princess scientist herself, here again for a dose of culture, that seems to be missing from your life?«

Culture was absolutely not why Bonnibel was here and she willed down the embarrassment that came with the other woman calling her a princess. Two could play at this game. It wasn't even a game anymore, it was a challenge and as several very ego-bruised individuals knew to tell, Bonnibel was all about conquering challenges. Winning battles even if it cost her some friendships in return. Safe to say she was not the most popular individual in her chess club, equestrian sport dressage, experimental physics club or even the book club she attended a couple of times on a whim.

»Oh, I'm definitely here for some culture. I bet you have some tucked away backstage, the kind you could show me after the concert.« she deligated without flinching, hoping it would mess with the pianist.

She definitely raised her eyebrows, puffed her cheeks and let out a strangled sounding giggle. Not a sexy sort of retort Bonnibel was expecting in return. »Hah Bonnie, believe me, our gross backstage is most definitely not where the culture happens. Since most professional musicians like to behave like they're at a children's birthday party when they get together. So it's mostly music notes, popcorn, chips and spilled soda. But, y'know, if you want something extra with your prime first row ticked, you should wait here after the concert.« she said happily, not at all riled up in a way Bonnibel hoped she would be. »And do try to enjoy the music, we work hard on this shit y'know?« Marceline added as she stood straight and started walking toward an employee only door.

»Scheisse.« she swore and sulked her way back to her seat. Bonnie felt the embarrassment burn at her, feeling equally humiliated and angry at herself. Upsetting Marceline with her thoughtless comment was the last thing she wanted.

The rest of the concert was spent in a foul mood, even though the gorgeous girl behind the grand piano seemed to be glancing in Bonnibel's direction, a perfect Hollywood smile plastered on her face. After the final applause, the pink haired woman stood up, gathering her things and her thoughts. She wasn't about to run away. Just because her trip backstage was apparently most likely going to include eating chips with musicians, instead of some hot sex, maybe this meant that Marceline wasn't talking to her just because she needed a hot distraction in her life.

She hung around the hall's exit, not wanting to go near the bar. She hoped nobody would find her suspicious, as she mindlessly flicked through her phone.

»Hey Bon, you stayed.« a familiar voice greeted her.

»Yeah, I wanted to see that wild party you guys seem to be having back there.« she smiled a little sourly.

The brunette took her hand and started pulling her up a nearby staircase. »So what did you think, how was the concert?«

Bonnibel huffed a little, the stairs were narrow and steep, she had to balance on her heals carefully and try not to stare at the pant-suit clad butt climbing in front of her.

»I liked it.« she confessed, »it was a lot more lively than I expected.«

»Oh yeah, Rachmaninov can be real allegro if he wants to, that sly old dog. Simon, the conductor, always has a full workout orchestrating us.« Marceline laughed from above her.

Bonnibel giggled nervously, she didn't want the other girl to notice she had very little knowledge about classical music. They had stopped in a dark hallway with rows of closed doors at its side. As she paused to catch her breath Bonnibel found herself pressed against one of the doors, Marceline's hands pushing at her shoulders.

»Look, princess, did you really come here so we could get freaky at my workplace?« she asked, her eyebrows arching high on her forehead, her eyes set directly onto Bonnie's.

Bonnibel swallowed, she gave up hope on the night going in this direction. »I was thinking it was about time we finished what we started. And you already know how I feel about seeing you play. So I figured you would maybe want to make true on some of your promises.« she tried her luck by pressing her hips closer to the other woman, letting her lips go to her neck as she spoke, her words lightly touching the exposed skin.

»Right.« the pianist breathed, moving her head backward so she exposed more of her neck. Bonnibel took this as a definite yes and pressed her lips forward, trailing gentle kisses down to the collar bone. »Mmm yeah, we should do that.« her voice was shaking now, Bonnibel felt it vibrate through the musician's throat.

Her hand slowly went up the musician's back, caressing her neck, before pulling on her hair, so their heads were level and pressing their lips together carefully.

It was weirdly different doing this sober, the sensations were a lot crisper. She felt the movement of their lips as Marceline's hands dug into her hips and she cupped the other woman's face. It has been a while before they came up for air and Marceline pushed at her a little. It surprised her, but the pianist reached behind her, opening the door they were leaning on. Bonnibel turned around and gasped in surprise.

»This is definitely not the backstage.« she observed. They were on a balcony, a small one, fitting just two chairs, overlooking the now empty stage. There were rows of similar balconies beside theirs, the entire concert hall, adorned in golden ornaments stretched before her.

She felt hands snaking around her middle and something soft pressing against her back, »Nope, it's a lot sexier up here.« the hands traveled up pressing roughly against her breasts. »I always thought these balconies were the awesomest spot for an impromptu voyeuristic makeout session. Aaaand I haven't had a chance to try them out just yet.«

Bonnibel turned around licking at the other woman's neck again, before biting her softly. Marceline moaned, she had remembered correctly then, she liked the biting. »I had something more than making out in mind. If you're down?« she added, mimicking the woman's signature smirk.

She found herself being pushed into one of the chairs, as Marceline straddled her lap. »Oh, I'll definitely be going down.« she laughed and kissed the pink haired woman's lips enthusiastically.

Making out with Marceline was awesome. That was the adjective her brain was fixed on, as she ran her tongue along the pianist's lips. Her hands slipped under the jacket, pulling it off, and then she slowly started fumbling with buttons, not wanting to damage the pretty cream colored blouse. Marceline chuckled in her mouth, nibbled on her tongue, before disengaging from Bonnibel's face and making a show of slowly pulling the blouse over her head. She tossed it aside and peered at her seductively, her skin now covered only by a see-through black lace bralette. Marceline's breasts weren't as big as Bonnibel's, and her stomach was flat and tout, where her's was soft and curvy. The view was magnificent. And she must have muttered the word out loud, because Marceline was chuckling again, before hooking her fingers beneath the straps of Bonnibel's dress, pulling them off her shoulders. And then even lower, so that the entire top part of her dress slid underneath her breasts. It was Marceline's turn to gasp in a pleasant surprise, Bonnie wasn't wearing a bra under her dress.

The pianist trailed kisses from her neck, lower and lower, sucking slightly against the delicate pink skin. And then her wonderful mouth closed around a soft nipple and Bonnibel arched her back yelping a little in surprise. She swore as teeth grazed at her skin and soon the other breast was getting a similar treatment, Marceline's hands massaging at the wet exposed skin, then slipping lower, slyly edging the dresses zipper down.

She let herself writhe in the moment a little bit longer, before pushing at the pianist's shoulders, so her mouth disengaged with a pop. »Up.« she ordered, breathless. It was a game after all and she needed to be in control again.

They both stood up from the chair, Bonnibel's dress falling at her ankles, leaving her only in her lacy pink panties. This was no good. She stepped around the brunette, her hands trailing at her body with feather light touches. She hooked one hand behind her bra and unclasped it with ease. It fell to the ground, revealing dark nipples. Pierced dark nipples. Bonnibel smiled slyly as she finished her walk around the other woman. She then unbuttoned her trousers, making sure her fingers trailed close to the point where her legs met.

»So, it's going to go like this. You'll tell me what you want me to do to you. And if you're a good girl, I'll let you touch me after. Understood?«

Marceline nodded quite enthusiastically.

Bonnibel ran her hands over the pianist's ribs, stopping just under the swell of her breasts. »Well?« she encouraged.

»Definitely touch me there, yeah.«

She smiled, this was the most fun she has ever had and stood up on her toes, Marceline was taller than her, to touch their lips together again. Their chest made contact, naked skin on naked skin and she made sure to move a little, so the cold sensation of the other girl's piercings rubbed against her breasts in the most delicious way.

Then her hands ran up the flat stomach and began circling the breasts. Slowly at first and then more roughly, since Marceline was clashing their lips together almost violently, little noises escaping her, especially if she would rub against the pierced part.

She suddenly felt the musicians hands wander lower down her sides, carefully edging at the elastic band of her panties.

»What did we say about touching me?« Bonnibel took Marcelines hands from her hips and took half a step back. It was a good vantage point, she could asses the damage she caused so far. Marceline looked absolutely delectable, a slightly annoyed expression, puffy dark lips, chest heaving, skin covered with bites and marks. It made Bonnibel painfully aware of how wet and swollen she was, thinking that this was her handy work.

She resumed her walk around the pianist, ignoring her own urges to be touched, her fingers trailing feather-light against the skin of her torso. Marceline shivered at the touch, watching her with a dark look in her eyes. She took her time, admiring the black ink adorning Marceline's skin. When she reached her back, she gently swept her ponytail to her front and leaned down to administer wet kisses down the spine. Her hands hooked at the edges of the pianists pants, tugging them down together with her underwear until they fell to the floor.

This was a good position, she decided as she pressed their bodies together, her hands reaching in front to trace up the brunette's ribs until she found the soft swell of breasts again. Bonnibel loved boobs almost as much as she loved being in charge. On that note she pressed at Marceline's back harder, forcing her to bend over.

»I want you to grab onto the railing.« she whispered into her ear, right before biting it lightly. The other woman complied without a word. Oh, but she did tremble as Bonnibel ran her hands down her legs. Up and down the soft skin of her thighs, coming close to her goal, but not really, just enough to feel the other woman's heat. One hand traveled back up to cup a breast, as the other one hovered lower, squeezing the inner thigh. Marceline whimpered, moving her pelvis in an attempt to achieve contact where she most needed it.

»What was that?« Bonnibel asked mockingly.

Marceline looked over her shoulder with a frown. »Come on Bonnie, I think you know what I want.« she said a little dejectedly.

»Oh Marcy, but maybe I don't. I want to hear it from you either way.« she smiled, but nontheless let her fingers slip a little lower, so the other woman growled and moved under her again.

»Oh for fuck's sake, I want your little fingers a little lower.« she grumbled and then let out a little yelp, since Bonnibel definitely slid her fingers lower, not being gentle about it. It was smooth and very wet, Bonnibel smiled at herself, as she let her fingers slide and circle  at a slow and steady pace. Marceline was resisting a little, but her body was betraying her. This little game was definitely turning her on. She moved her hips with Bonnibel, hands still clutching the balconies railing.

She let her fingers slide lower still and circle at the other woman's entrance. This earned her a soft pleading moan. »Mhm?« she encouraged, her other hand now leaving its position at the left breast, to grab at the hips roughly.

»Do it, please.« she heard whispered in a soft voice. She removed her hand from Marceline all together, until she whimpered and continued »Just fuck me already, yeah?«

»My pleasure.« Bonnibel laughed, finally getting what she wanted and slid two fingers into her, as deep as she could, thrusting slowly at first, then in faster motions, while her other hand circled the sensitive clitoris. She didn't need to tease anymore, now she wanted the other woman to have her bliss.

Every exhale became laced with sounds as the brunette clung to the railing with all her might. Soon her legs were shaking, spasming her entire body. Bonnibell took the queue to add another finger and move her hands even more firmly, curling her fingers in a downward direction, she knew most women liked doggie style because, at this angle, the most sensitive spots could be reached easily.

Marceline cried out and her legs gave out, both of them crutching toward the floor, Bonnibel still softly stroking at the wetness, until the pianist stopped shaking in her after wave. She slowly helped her turn around and whispered »You've been such a good girl.« into a soft kiss.

They sat there kissing soft, slow kisses for a while, Bonnie stroking Marceline's back, she was still a bit dazed. But then, as if she snapped out of a trance, she was pushing Bonnibel down, her back hitting the floor and straddling her stomach.

Bonnie couldn't even react, she was in awe with the view, her new most favorite view. If she was an artist, she was certain she would never stop drawing this image. Marceline sat upright, her body that of a soft goddess, hair falling out of a disheveled ponytail, slowly grinding her still wet core on Bonnie's stomach. She looked absolutely ravaged. I did that, wondered Bonnibel, smiling to herself. Somehow she never managed to be this forward with her previous girlfriends. And oh, the payoff, she realized how soaking wet and uncomfortable against her labia, her underwear felt.

Luckily Marceline didn't seem one for wasting time. She gave her a kiss, rougher this time, before dragging a trail of wet kisses and bites down her neck. As she did so, her fingers found their way to the hem of her panties once again, »I've been a good girl, so now I can touch wherever I want.« she stated from her position above Bonnie's breasts with laughter in her voice. She couldn't do anything but moan, because a nipple was being nibbled on and oh it felt good. The panties went off slowly, leaving a wet trail down her leg.

There were naked breasts sliding down her front, teeth grazing at her skin. The breasts went lower and lower until their metal tips were brushing at her exposed clitoris, she wiggled at the sensation, inhaling sharply. Marceline seemed to have noticed, because she stayed there a moment longer, licking at her bellybutton, moving her chest ever so slightly. And then she was sliding lower again, turning her head to suck at Bonnibel's inner thighs. But she was getting impatient, her head swimming with urgency, so she swung her leg over the pianist's shoulder, bringing her face where she wanted her.

Marceline chuckled against her in a low voice, and it sent a wave of intense vibrations through her fevered body. Everything was electric, especially where there were hands against her flush skin. A smooth tongue ran at the length of her slit, making her back arch, her hands grabbing the long black ponytail and pulling gently with each new lick.

Bonnie was absolutely losing herself in the intoxicating sensations of licking and sucking, her euphoria rising and leaving her on the verge of spilling over. She moaned, silently pleading with the motion of her hips and pulling on the ponytail a bit harder. Her green eyes caught dark ones looking up at her, as she felt fingers teasing at her opening. Just the tips went in, but it was enough for her head to fall backward. It was more than the tips next time, and even more the next. The ministrations of tongue and fingers became frantic in nature and Bonnie couldn't think anymore. She cried out, delirious and rode out her rapture, her body spasming and shaking.

The fingers stopped their frantic movements, and the tongue licked, slowly, flatly, all over. And then Marceline was on the floor beside her, slowly licking her fingers, while watching her. Their legs entangled, she pulled herself close to exposed, damp skin. She was administering soft kisses on a long neck, before she realized that Marceline was still moving her hips, grinding herself up and down her thigh. So she pulled herself up and kissed the pianist, tasting herself on her lips. Her hand snaked between her thigh and the sleek wetness, aiding at the friction. There was a moan in her mouth, so she let her fingers enter, curling against bone. They moved in a union, Marceline with an open mouth, panting and moaning against her, her fingers grasping at Bonnibel's back almost painfully.

Her thumb circled firmly against the clitoris and she couldn't help herself looking at the other woman. Her eyes were closed tightly, brows furrowed in concentration, face flushed crimson. Her lips were parted, she was panting for dear life and she looked so beautiful. So much so, that Bonnie couldn't believe that she was privileged enough to be sharing this kind of intimacy with her.

»Fuuuuck, oooh, Bonnie!« Marceline cried out as her body tightened around the pink haired woman, before going limp.

Bonnibel smiled and started administering the lightest, softest of kisses all over her partners now relaxed face. Her heart swelled as she brushed some inky black hair away, that was stuck on a sweaty cheek. Marceline's eyes fluttered open and they gazed at each other, for what felt like a century, everything else in existence melting away, breathing as one. It has been entirely too long since Bonnibel felt anything close to this level of extasy.

Marceline slowly rolled away, onto her back, so Bonnie was now resting her head on her shoulder.

»Wow, the next time you want to see a concert, I can definitely hook you up with some tickets.« Marceline smirked at her, lightly caressing her stomach »So you don't go broke over premium front stage seats.«


	6. Marceline the mush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline thinks she's too cool for Coldplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, just a little epilogue of Marceline being a dork.  
> Mentioned:  
> Teenage Kicks by The Undertones  
> Green eyes by Coldplay

Jake sat at his desk in his room, lightly bumping his forehead on the desk, hoping the pain would drown out the loud sounds. He was supposed to be doing some work. He would be doing some work, if the entire apartment wasn't vibrating with loud rock music, for at least the last half hour.

Wish she was mine, she looks so good

I wanna hold her, wanna hold her tight

Get teenage kicks right through the night!

He heard screamed loudly along with the song in what was usually a very nice sounding voice. Just not today, when he was supposed to be focusing, something that wasn't always easy for him.

I'm gonna call her on the telephone

Have her over 'cause I'm all alone

I need excitement, oh, I need it bad

And it's the best I've ever had!

»MAAARCE!« he threw open the door of his room and stomped into the living room. He was met with a scene right out of a bad movie. Marceline was balancing herself on top of their couch, a duster held in her arms like it was a guitar, her hair falling out of a messy bun. She was strumming the imaginary guitar strings, singing along with the song as loudly as she could, eyes closed in concentration.

»What the hell Marce, I'm trying to work!« he yelled at her, waving his arms angrily.

She opened her eyes and jumped off the couch rather gracefully. Dancing her way to him before grabbing his hand and twirling herself around it.

»I wanna hold her, wanna hold her tight, get teenage kicks right through the night, all right!« she sang and spun them as the very last of the song played out.

He let her go and crossed his hands over his chest with a huff. She gave him an impish smile and grabbed the remote, turning the music down.

»I'm trying to be a good roommate and clean a little.« she retorted, falling backward on the couch with a thump, grinning at him.

He sighed and sat beside her, looking at her in suspicion as she started humming to herself.

»What the hell happened to have you in such a jolly good mood?« he then asked his hands over his chest again.

»Oh, Friday's concert went really well.« she said, stressing the really, her face basically glowing with her giant smile.

»Better than usual?« he quirked his eyebrows, catching onto the hidden meaning behind her words.

»Ok Jake, I'm gonna tell you, cause I might just explode if I don't.« she bounced, still smiling. »But you can't tell Finn, he was so weird about it the last time.«

Jake uncrossed his arms, intrigued. He had a hunch which pink haired girl, that his roommate was secretly texting, this was about.

»Bonnie came to the concert.« she said after a pause, her smile turning sheepish. »You know, your girlfriend's roommate?«

»The one you've been not so secretly texting with?« he smirked back at her, as she gasped at him, looking embarrassed.

»Um, look, I know I kind of promised I wouldn't. But I did, and she's so amazing!« she grinned, throwing her hands up. » You know that you basically psychologically pressure someone into doing something if you forbid it.«

»If you're a teenager during a rebellious phase, yeah.« he rolled his eyes. »I know you're worried about what Finn's gonna think.« he said with a calming voice, that he had reserved for when she or Finn needed some big brotherly wisdom only he could provide.

»I'm pretty sure you haven't been as subtle with this whole thing as you thought you were. I think Finn has caught up with how into her you've been lately. He can be pretty perceptive you know.«

Marceline winced, hugging a pillow in her lap.

»I'm also certain he's fine with it. He's like a goldfish, that one. Already forgotten that crush and moved on to the next one. Pretty sure it's a redhead this time.« he smiled, lightly bumping Marceline with his leg.

»Man, I hope so. You know how he gets with his puppy eyes.« she chuckled. »By the way, Bonnie is also a redhead under all that pink.« she grinned wiggling her eyebrows.

»How? Wha-« he gaped at her »Ew no! This just put images I didn't want to see in my head!« he stood up, jumping away from the couch.

»I'm gonna go back to work, and I need some quiet, dude.« he pleaded, ignoring her crooked smirk.

»Wait, do you think it's way too sappy if I ask her out with a song?« she asked, biting her lower lip. »I have this giant urge to sing fucking Coldplay.«

»Don't even look at me like that, I know!« she pushed her flushed face in the pillow at his bemused expression.

»Fucking Coldplay.« she grumbled into the pillow. »But Green eyes has been stuck in my head for days, and I think I've fallen hard.« she said quietly, a little dejected.

»Marcy, how about you ask her out first and if it goes well, then you can sing her some Coldplay.« he laughed. »I've heard about musical talent being a real turn on for the ladies.«

»You wouldn't believe it.« she laughed back.

As he retreated to his room, he heard her happily humming to herself, before going to her own room, presumably to call a certain special someone. He was really happy for his friend, already texting Lady to let her know how terribly in love their roommates were.


End file.
